The land before time XX: The dino pirates
by Javimagine236
Summary: A catastrophe is happening in the Great Valley and that makes the gang finish away from home in the middle of the big waters where they will meet a pirate who will help them face a fearsome pirate band.


**DISCLAIMED: I don't own "The land before time"**

* * *

 **The story is about a dinosaur valley called "Great Valley", where lived 7 small dinosaurs that are: Littlefoot the longneck (apatosaurus); Cera the threehorn (triceraptos); Ducky the swimmer (saurolophus); Petrie the flyer (pteranodon); Spike the spiketail (stegosaurus); Chomper the sharptooth (tyrannosaurus rex) and Ruby the fast runner (oviraptor).**

* * *

One day in the valley, everyone received a visit of the herd of Ali, Tippy and the father of Littlefoot, all the dinosaurs in the valley were surprised to see 3 different herds coinciding at the same time in the same place. Littlefoot after learning decides to go to see his father to talk and tell him certain things, after that, he went to see Ali to play with her, who was with the others.

All together they began to play along the valley until they reached a large tree that was near the wall, but unfortunately, Littlefoot ended up making a fool of themselves in front of everyone. After that he left the place angry and ashamed while the others laughed at him, the rest of the gang decided to go to comfort him, but they didn't succeed, then Ruby told him that it wasn't the end of the world.

Suddenly, a jolt shook the whole valley and then opened a small rift between the gang and the rest of the dinosaurs. Littlefoot came to see that it was, but when he did, the earth came down bringing Littlefoot and his friends to the great waters, they climbed to the great tree that had fallen with them and from there they saw as not only the mysterious beyond had been destroyed, but also that the great wall was falling to rubble.

Littlefoot shouted at those who were there to warn the adults, and they did, while they were trying to return to the valley. When the adults found out what was going on, Bron, worried about his son, suggested going to look for them, but Littlefoot's grandparents calmed him by telling him that being with his friends would be safe. All of the valley, seeing as other parts of the wall were collapsing, Littlefoot's grandfather ordered everyone out of the valley to get away from the problem at the same time, but that didn't prevent him from worrying about Littlefoot and his friends.

The gang tried to paddle to the valley, but Cera said that stop, that the current was too strong to be able to return, all of a sudden, Ruby, who was looking back, told them they had a much worse problem. A huge storm approached them, they tried to get away, but the storm reached them, in the storm they faced giant waves, sea beasts and a hurricane that absorbeded the water to bring it to the clouds. Later they woke up and saw that the storm had passed, but the tree was damaged, though stable.

Not seeing the valley by the horizon, Petrie began to worry, but Chomper told him that the worst was over, Littlefoot, convinced of that, suggested waiting for the current to take them back to the valley and then Cera wondered happily what could go wrong. It had been many hours, but the great waters were so great that they seemed to never end, some began to go crazy, such that Chomper dared to drink saltwater and Petrie hinted that the bright circle was talking to him, but then they saw a flyer in the sky.

Littlefoot said that a flyer (Pteranodon) never moved away from earth, which meant that they were close to earth. Suddenly, the flyer was approaching them, but it turns out that it was actually falling to the tree. When he woke up shouted at the time he asked who they were, Ducky told him what happened and this one calmed down a bit, then he appeared as the great Wilbur Bonser, the most famous pirate dinosaur of the great waters.

The gang didn't know what were the pirates and Wilbur was glad to explain it, telling them about the pirates' travels about the great waters, the lands they discovered, the treasures they encountered and the dangers they faced. The gang amazed by what the pirates did, wanted to know how it had ended so if he was a famous pirate, Wilbur told them that, when he was a newborn, adults told him that his site was on land, but he was always obsessed with the great waters and what was beyond.

When he became a great dinosaur he gathered a group of dinosaurs and persuaded them to build something to furrow the great waters, gathered the largest, sturdy and harder trunks of the place to build a ship. After they were finished they went to the great waters, for years they were the best known pirates of the world, going from island to island stealing or collecting everything they needed.

Everything was wonderful, until the first officer, fed up with the eternal looting, tried to convince him that they should go for more, with that he meant to seize the great waters and all that was presented to them. Wilbur refused, because his illusion is to travel, not to conquer, then the first officer persuaded the rest of the crew to provoke a mutiny, when Wilbur found out he began a duel between him and the first officer, ending with a scar in the eye of the first officer and a wound in Wilbur's wing.

Being surrounded, he had no choice but to fly out of the place, but with the broken wing he couldn't blow too far and ended up where he was now. The gang was sorry for what had happened, Cera asked who it was that dared to defy him, Wilbur told him his name was Hornhead, by the sharp horns that cover his head, with which, when ramming against the enemies, he killed them with the help of those horns.

When they heard that name and its meaning, they felt a little shiver in their legs, as the name frightened a little, but Cera soothed them because, as she said, surely Hornhead would be far from where they were, unfortunately was wrong, in the air there was a bird (ichthyormis) watching them and then went to a place where he warned his boss of the seen, later, Ruby divided something on the horizon, was a bank of fog and behind it was something.

The gang thought that maybe it was an island, but Wilbur knew what it was, suddenly the mysterious object came out 2 skulls of dinosaurs tied to lianas who grabbed the trunk they were in. Then they discovered that what was behind the fog was a pile of logs attached and tied thus forming a ship, in the nave were Skull, the Ankylosaurus; Lando, the Lambeosaurus; Cric, the Frog; Tract, the bird before; Trust, the tortoise; Ok, the Ostaposaurus; and Robin, the fast runner (Oviraptor), which caught Ruby's attention.

Suddenly, a voice rang in the mist, Wilbur, who seemed to recognize that voice, shouted to him to come out of the shadows. When he came out, Wilbur rebelled the gang that that was Hornhead, the Pachycephalosaurus, and that the ship and crew were his own, Hornhead was sarcastically glad to see an old friend of his, Wilbur replied that the pleasure was mutual.

Hornhead was also surprised to see that Wilbur had gotten a new crew, Wilbur told him that perhaps the scar of the eye didn't let him see well, which infuriated a lot to Hornhead. Littlefoot said they didn't want problems, they just wanted to go back to their valley, then the whole crew of the boat laughed, later Hornhead explained that if they give him his tree would let them leave calm, Ducky asked that, if they gave the tree, how they would return to the valley, Hornhead replied that that wasn't his problem.

Wilbur told him that he would deliver that tree over his corpse, Hornhead said he agreed to that, and sent his crew to prepare for the boarding. The crew pulled out some logs that were full of rocks that they used as cannons and bullets, Cric, with their tongue catching Petrie, Ducky and Spike; Ruby was running to help them, but Roberto stopped him, Ok he threw himself in bomb to the tree landing on Chomper.

Wilbur angrily flew away to confront Hornhead, in spite of its broken wing, but baked of a recoil it knocked down it, Littlefoot and Cera were the only free ones, but some rocks knocked them down of a blow causing them to end up asleep, Littlefoot woke up tied to a mast aboard Hornhead's boat with all the others strapped. Hornhead proposed to them to join their crew or they would be thrown overboard, to refuse, Hornhead ordered to pull first to Ducky.

Before he was thrown overboard, Wilbur, who was tied to a branch of the mast of the ship, told Littlefoot he had a plan, but for that he had to push and pull the mast until it fell. The mast fell, and that served for the two to be released, while Littlefoot tried to free the rest, Wilbur began a duel of swords (made with bones) with Hornhead, in which Hornhead was winning.

The battle against the pirates of Hornhead provoked a crack in the ship that caused its sinking, the gang managed to save itself by climbing to a large piece of wood of the ship, Hornhead and its crew had done the same, Hornhead, angry, swore revenge of them so they had done. This one ordered to go in search of another ship, that without knowing that Robin was right beside him asking for help, but they didn't listen to him any.

The gang ended up ramassageing even though Cera suggested that they let him drown, after doing so, they didn't know what to do, so Wilbur had to wait for the current to take them somewhere, and hopefully with food. They spent a few hours and were still lost in the midst of the great waters, then they all started arguing, but suddenly Petrie shouted that he was seeing earth.

They all looked at the horizon and were surprised to see a large island while they rejoiced, they set out to paddle to get to the island as soon as possible so they could rest. When they arrived, Robin escaped from them, Ruby decided to chase him to catch him and, after a long chase succeeded, the others, who were following her even though they were far apart, managed to get to where they were.

With Robin tied to a tree to avoid a similar situation, the gang began to talk about how to get to the valley because they didn't know how to navigate in the great waters, then Wilbur mentioned that if they had a ship the thing would be simpler, which gave Littlefoot the idea of build a ship. The rest didn't know what he meant by that, but Littlefoot explained it by reminding them that Wilbur already built a ship and sailed the great waters, so with his help they could return to the Great Valley.

The gang was happy with that idea, but the one who was the most was Wilbur as he was going to sail the great waters aboard his new ship along with his new crew. The night fell and the gang decided to rest, as the next day they would get to work on their boat, while a few were sleeping, Ruby stood guarding Robin. Between the two arose a conversation about the loss of family they had both and how important was the friendship and loyalty and confidence that supposed, that conversation ended with an argument.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot was looking at the sea horizon with Wilbur, Littlefoot, curious of his origins, asked him how he met his crew, he replied that most of them found them and proposed them to seek adventures, but with Robin was different. He was found as an abandoned egg, since then he was raising him as if he were a son to him, he even came to train with the sword, but moments before the mutiny, Hornhead persuaded Robin that for him he was but a crew member of his ship and not a son.

Littlefoot was a little disgusted at knowing what happened poor Robin, wanting to encourage him, asked him to teach him how to use a sword, at first Wilbur was hesitant to do so he would have to use his mouth to handle the sword, but to see the enthusiasm of Littlefoot, which reminded him of Robin, accepted the proposal, Ruby had been listening to the whole story, feeling also hurt by it.

It happened a couple of days and during that time the gang was tearing down trees, collecting logs, branches, leaves and lianas with which they would serve to make the ship, while Wilbur was teaching Littlefoot the basic movements with the sword, and meanwhile, Robin was still tied up, while Ruby gave her food and water for confusion of him.

With a good teamwork under the expert supervision of Wilbur, they managed to build a ship worthy of the gang with which they would achieve, not only to furrow the great waters, but also to return to the valley, but as it was being done at night, they decided to start the trip to the dawn. As the bright circle came out, everyone was preparing to take the boat to the great waters, but suddenly, Petrie saw something on a beach far from where they were, flew to the rest to warn them of Hornhead and their crew had arrived on the island.

Upon hearing of that, the gang had no choice but to accelerate the process to leave the island before Hornhead reached them, but not before they knew that Robin had escaped. Robin managed to get to Hornhead, which surprised him to see that he had arrived on the island, and warned him that Wilbur and his new crew were on the island and that they had a ship, this, knowing that he couldn't kill them, thought of punishing him, but instead he made it clear that he wouldn't disobey him any more or pay dearly.

While the crew of Hornhead was about to snatch the ship, the gang toward what is possible to push the ship to the big waters, while on board. After a hard effort they managed to make the ship reach the big waters, when the majority was on board, the ship began to leave. Littlefoot, Wilbur and Ruby started running to get to the ship, Wilbur and Littlefoot managed to climb, but Ruby was cornered by Robin, this tried to convince him to join them, they all treated like a real family, but he decided to stay to distract Hornhead and his crew and help them escape.

Ruby managed to get on the ship before it was too far to reach them, when they were all aboard the ship, set for the Great Valley, Hornhead became even angrier, then saw a giant tree next to it, at the edge of the cliff, and then, to some distance from the tree he caught run and from an onslaught he knocked down the tree turning it into his new ship.

The gang, in his new ship, they were surprised to see the strength that Hornhead had when he knocked down the tree, Cera, who was also surprised, said she had noticed one thing, Littlefoot asked him what it was, and she replied that they could have taken less if they would have done what Hornhead did, Littlefoot to realize what Cera meant, he smiled innocently.

Once aboard he and his crew, gave Robin a few blows as a form of punishment for making them escape, the rest of the crew asked their captain to do and this answered that Wilbur and the longneck had snatched what he wanted, and now it will destroy something that they appreciate. Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, the dinosaurs were near the boundary of the valley hoping to escape the sinking of the tremors that whipped the place, but when they arrived they discovered that the valley had separated from the earth and that they were trapped in the midst of the great waters.

In the new ship of the gang, everyone was waiting to get home, while Littlefoot practiced with the sword with the help of Wilbur, who realized that Littlefoot was improving more than expected. At nightfall, Littlefoot was already beginning to dominate the handling of the sword with his mouth, almost as well as Wilbur, which surprised him much, Cera saw Ruby worried, asked what was wrong, but she replied that nothing happened.

Ducky began to insinuate that she was feeling something for Robin and she, very nervous, answered that it wasn't true, everyone noticed that it was true for how she blushed, which made everyone mess with her about her and Robin. Suddenly, sounds were heard on the horizon, the gang, seeing the place of origin, discovered that it was a storm, while some were frightened because of their experience with the previous storm, Wilbur told them that he had already been through that situation many times, decided to take control of the situation, thanks to his handling of the situation, the rest of the gang was driving the ship as best as possible so that it wouldn't sink, was a hard work because of intensity of the storm, but in the end they managed to leave the storm unscathed, as it was already very late, they decided to sleep until reaching the Great Valley, while Littlefoot was in charge of the navigation so that they didn't lose themselves.

The next day, the gang came to a fog-filled area, after a while observing the place they realized that that was their valley. Littlefoot was screaming to see if his family was still alive, but no one answered, suddenly a voice was heard in the distance, it was Ali calling him. They went to investigate what that was, when they came to the place, they managed to see Ali and Hornhead, he managed to reach the valley before them and turned all the dinosaurs into prisoners.

Littlefoot proposed to him a deal, that he would change places with Ali, although she and the other dinosaurs asked her not to, Hornhead accepted the exchange, Littlefoot jumped on her ship, but once there Hornhead cheated and sent Cric to tie Ali to one of the masts of the ship, Littlefoot shouted at him that they had a deal, to which Hornhead replied that he never had to trust the word of a pirate, he was about to kill Littlefoot with his sword, if not because Wilbur appeared and stopped him with his own sword.

In the face of this, Hornhead ordered his crew to kill the rest of his friends while he took care of the two who were next to him, while Cera, Ruby and Petrie were confronted with some crew members, Robin liberated Ali and the two joined the fight help to those who fought. The rest was being pursued by other members of the crew of Hornhead until they reached the edge of the ship and when they believed to be dead, Tippy, Rhett and Shorty appear, defeating all.

Ducky, seeing the value that they showed facing the bad, decided to stop running and take the reins of the matter, as a captain, sent each of those who were in the place a task to help the rest of his friends and beat the crew of Hornhead, under the orders of Ducky, the boys began to help the rest of the gang, thus defeating the entire crew of Hornhead by making them flee.

With the defeated crew was only Hornhead to defeat, this use his head to separate a piece of the rest of the boat and so be able to be only 3. The 3 began a duel of swords, even though they were 2 against 1 and that Littlefoot surprised Hornhead with the handling of his sword, he was better and proved it by defeating Littlefoot and when he pointed the sword at Wilbur, he told him that he always won because he had strength, power and intelligence, Wilbur answered that, even if he had all that, he had something he would never have, friends.

Hornhead was surprised to see that, behind him, Littlefoot had woken up and hit him with a wooden plank, Hornhead, of the coup, fell between the rocks and a landslide caused more rocks to fall on him, ending the battle. When they were all safe, all the dinosaurs reconvened, they looked sadly at what seemed like their home destroyed, but suddenly Littlefoot made them notice what was going on. When the fog rose, everyone was surprised to see their home intact, with the difference that their valley had become an island.

All the dinosaurs, despite being confused with the big change, saw it as a relief to see that the sharptooths never bother them again, the gang was amused to think of everything they could do in their new home. So, Littlefoot saw Wilbur on the beach preparing the ship they had built together, asked him to stay with them on the island, but he told them that he didn't belong to that place, that his site was in the great waters, but swore that they would be seen again because it was the life of a pirate. At the end Wilbur walked away on the horizon on his ship releasing a merry pirate song, the gang went with their families to help them adapt to the great change that, feeling all as if it were true, would bring great things to those of the newly baptized island as "Great Valley".


End file.
